


Digression

by mohinikapuahi



Series: March WotD Works [13]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Arguing, Community: 1_million_words, M/M, Ohana, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-08
Updated: 2013-03-08
Packaged: 2017-12-04 16:18:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/712663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mohinikapuahi/pseuds/mohinikapuahi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It seems that Danny really doesn't like Doris.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Digression

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Community: 1_million_words challenge Word of tht Day. Today's word is Digress.
> 
> My apologies to any Doris fans.

Danny stood on the lanai, a mug of coffee clasped in his hands watching Steve swim. The ease of his long smooth strokes as he sliced through the water was a thing of beauty. He swam so hard and so fast every day that Danny almost prayed that he remembered to turn around and come back to him. In the first months Danny had known Steve he often worried about his partner and his obsession with the ocean. SEAL or no SEAL he wasn’t infallible, and Danny knew the dark, dominant power of the ocean. Now the fear didn’t grip him quite as badly, Steve’s affinity with the water was like a tangible force inside him. 

“He always did love the water.” 

Danny’s back stiffened as he heard the words spoken behind him, he’d been hoping to put some time and distance between yesterday’s embarrassment before he saw Doris again.

“Doris.” He responded his words polite but by no means friendly. “You’re back.”

“Well, technically, while my son doesn’t seem to agree, it is still my house.” She answered.

“Is there something you wanted, in particular?” Danny asked just a little snarkily.

“Is that hostility I hear, Detective?” Doris moved up to stand beside him, still not looking anywhere but at the ocean.

“Why would I be hostile?” Danny shrugged his shoulders, and took a sip from his coffee.

“You tell me.” Doris asked lightly.

“I currently have no reason to be hostile towards you. You are the mother of my partner. So I’ll ask you again, is there anything I can do for you, Mom?”

“And there is the crux of the whole matter isn’t it?” Doris answered, ignoring his question.

Suddenly, Danny saw where Steve’s investigative techniques had their genesis, and he had to admit that the apple hadn’t fallen far from the tree.

“Screw this.” Doris spoke drawing Danny out of his ruminations. “I want to know what your intentions are regarding my son.”

“Excuse me?” Danny put his mug on the bench table behind him and turned to face Doris.

“I won’t let you hurt him.” Doris stated calmly, brushing her hair back from her face, watching Danny closely.

“That’s rich coming from you.” Danny spat at her, his skin flushing with his anger.

“What is that supposed to mean?” Doris’ eyes were filled with venomous fire.

“You couldn’t possibly have hurt him by faking your own death and hiding from him for 20 years.” 

“Everything I have done in my life, I have done to protect my family.”

“You can cut the bullshit with me lady. I know why you did it, why you’re still doing it.”

“Excuse me?” Doris quirked an eyebrow at him, folding her arms across her chest.

Danny glanced back out at the ocean making sure Steve was still swimming away from them before he spoke, there was no way he was going to betray Cath’s confidence because Doris had infuriated him. 

“You don’t think Cath wasn’t going to tell me? She might have promised you she wouldn’t tell Steve, but she wasn’t going to let him be blindsided by you and your crap. You didn’t expect us all to be friends did you.”

“Well you did take my son from her.” Doris suggested.

“I did nothing of the sort. They had sex, and they were friends that was it. No real emotional attachment besides friendship, nothing but good old fashioned lusty fun. I would never hurt him by breaking up a relationship for my own machinations.”

“Yet here you are fucking up his career. He’s a sailor for God’s sake.”

“DADT has been repealed. Besides, Grace and I give him something he’s never really had.”

“Astonish me, Detective, what would that be?”

“A real family.”

“He had… He has a family.” Doris poked a long finger into Danny’s chest.

“No he had a mother who didn’t give a fuck about her children and a father who loved his wife so much he couldn’t bear to have his children around when she was ‘gone’.”

“You don’t know what you’re talking about. You have no idea about my son’s childhood.” She continued poking Danny, her finger punctuating every word.

Danny puffed his chest out and stood up to Doris, batting her hand away, “I know that you faking your death knocked both of your children off the rails, and ultimately killed their father too. I know that Steve has no self-value. He’ll throw himself into any situation because he thinks he’s alone. I know that he is the most honorable, selfless, decent man I have ever met in my life. But I digress, I also know that he was nearly killed by a terrorist that you.” He jabbed a finger into her chest. “You. Let. go. Don’t think I haven’t forgotten that. That was the same terrorist that tortured him, and would have killed him if it wasn’t for us. His Ohana.”

“Don’t give me that Ohana crap.” Doris spat at him.

“It’s not crap. It might have taken me a while to come around but I have now. It’s a tangible thing here. We are his family and we know how to love and keep him safe.”

“Yeah.” Doris scoffed. “I saw how well you love him. How long before he jumps back over the fence?”

“So what?” Danny shrugged, “It will be his decision, it may hurt me, but I only want him to be happy.”

Danny glanced back out across the water, seeing the tiny speck almost on the horizon slicing through the water back towards the shore.

“Anyway. I’m not doing this in front of him. So you can either leave or go about your business.”

“You know he’ll choose me.” Doris smiled at him.

“No. I know he’ll choose his Ohana. But unlike you, I don’t want to force him to make that choice. You have taken so much away from him already; I don’t want him to have to let you go now that he has found you.

“You don’t know that he will.” Doris suggested.

“Are you sure you want to risk that?” Danny smiled slyly at her. “I’m confident. Are you.”

“I’m not going to hurt my son.” Doris shrugged, looking towards the ocean watching her son approaching the beach.

“Then, may I suggest you find your way out, and don’t let the door smack you too hard on the way out.” Danny turned back towards the ocean.

“We’re not done, detective.” Doris murmured as she stepped back toward the lanai doors.

“I think we are.” Danny threw over his shoulder as he walked down towards the small strip of beach.

As he reached the beach he turned around, content to see Doris’ back disappearing through the door.

“Was that Mom?” Steve asked as he shook the water from his body like a large Labrador.

“Yeah, she said she couldn’t wait for you to swim back from China.” Danny told him as he handed Steve a towel from the chair.

“That’s a shame.” Steve shrugged wiping the water from his face before leaning in to kiss Danny softly. 

“Yeah, well we’ll catch her next time.” Danny shrugged, “C’mon you need to get changed so we can pick up our Monkey.”

“Our Monkey?” Steve raised an eyebrow at Danny.

“You’ve been part of our family since the dolphin hotel thing.”

Steve paused and pulled Danny by the hand until they were facing each other. “Thank you, D.” Steve slid his arms around Danny’s waist and kissed him, slowly and gently.

“I’m so sorry it took me so long to realize it.” Danny murmured against his lips, leaning up to deepen the kiss.


End file.
